Breathtaking
by Xavirne
Summary: So I wasn't going to add more but I figured I had to. This is short comes after "A Moment of Weakness." It's the night before their chess game and before she requestsaid they spend more time together. [Cullen x Inquisitor]
It's been a solid week since her drunken moment of weakness. In that span of time, she managed to avoid the blonde on numerous occasions. She would purposely scamper to the Mire or the Hinterlands without warning. And the war table? Ha, she made up excuses as to why she couldn't be bothered. She was certain the women of the table were kept informed and busy. But Cullen? Oh, she wanted nothing to do with him.

She felt guilt kick her right in the teeth every time her peripherals caught his blonde fringe wander into her view. Shepard hated relying upon others, especially the man that all too often caused her heart to flutter. Why on earth did she think it brilliant to seek him out when drunk was still beyond her. Only the Maker knew, and she wasn't sharing!

As she sauntered cautiously across the battlements, her jade gaze was pulled to the glowing, silver moon above. Taking a step forward, her arms draped happily across the stone structure.

"Breathtaking," she hushed with wide, starry eyes. The sky was aglow with color, which captured her romantic heart. The night air was pure and calm. There was a sweet gentle breeze that tousled her hair and cast a smile upon her face. The faint croaking of frogs and the buzz of night bugs made her body relax.

If there was ever a time to confess attraction, it was now. Now beneath the Maker's twilight sky and sea of shimmering, twinkling stars. If only a man, a man such as Cullen, would sweep up beside her and spontaneously sweep her off her feet!

Too bad that's not gonna happen, she chided internally. You've been avoiding him all week. There's no way he's interested in you own...

"Yes, yes you are."

The soft-spoken words caused her to flinch before reaching for her daggers. It was a force of habit.

"Inqui-Shepard," the voice cracked as the tip of the blade met his pale pink lips. "Really," he managed to choke out before gingerly coaxing the blade away. "I'm beginning to question your previous occupation."

Shepard was graced with that glorious smile. He was...Cullen was here. And with that smile that caused her body to squirm, shiver, and fold-all in a good way. That charming grin warmed her heart and caused her to falter, though she was quick to recover. In her swooning, she gripped the wall and played it off and if she were trying t reposition her feet.

"Why I was but a cautious woman who had far too many troublesome suitors." She played it off as if it were nothing. She flirted. A lot. It was kind of her thing.

His faint frown caused her brows to knit together. "Something the matter?" Her head cooked to the side some. As it did, her luscious red fringeame cascading over her pretty face.

"Ah, no. I was just admiring you-er, your view of the midnight sky."

The redhead wore a side smirk, catching his little falter with words. "Uh huh," she stepped closer to which he stepped back. He was nervous-the light beads of sweat on his brow were a surefire sign of that. Just how long had he been following her? Did he master the silent step just to approach her beneath this magnificent sky?

"Inquisit-"

She cut him off. " _Commander_." Her tone mimicked his, which caused him to frown. "Doesn't feel nice, does it? Then let's drop the formalities," she added after his ghostly stare jerked downward. He was averting her gaze.

"Can I help you with something?" Shepard felt confident. She was ready to take on anything he said. Forget that guilt or embarrassment from moments ago. The redhead was ready to take on the world. To take on Cullen.

"I, uh," his hand nervously raked through those silky blonde locks of his. "You...You've been avoiding me. Is everything-"

Her laughter drew him short. Brow cocked, he glanced at Shepard's giddy expression. Uncertain as to what to say, he kicked the stone floor beneath him.

" _Cullen_."

When he finally pulled those enduring amber orbs up, he found her lips dangerously close to his.

He sucked in his breath and held it. He feared if he didn't, he would end up regretting everything. He wanted her. No, needed her. But not like this. Not in this desperation. And certainly not after his tacky compliment and pathetic mix up of words!

Her eyes closed. She grew ever closer. Second by second, her lips came to his. She was expecting that kiss.

What would a gentleman do? Would he fulfill that wish? Or should he hold back and let the lust die down before it consumed them both?

"Wolves!" A voice broke from the upper guard tower. "Wolves in the west wing!" A bell chimed and soon guards were barreling down the stairs.

"I, uh," Cullen fumbled with his words again. "Gotta go!" And with that, the man clad in armor ran off after his men.

Sighing, Shepard shook her head. "Tomorrow, commander. Tomorrow you'll be mine."

The devious glimmer in her eyes caught by one very charismatic Dorian. If Shepard were to indeed capture Cullen, she would need some help. And he had just the idea... A game, if you will. How better than to break down walls than a fun little competition of wits and strategy. Coaxing Cullen out would be easy. But getting Shepard to them? Why, he would have to beg the others to be too busy to gossip with their Lady Inquisitor!


End file.
